orionheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Goldwing/Personality
Personality Overview Angela's personality can be characterized for her incredible resilience and her stubbornness to admit defeat. Angela is amazed by knowledge and gets entertainments through learning new things. Even when learning the most mundane things, Angela pays full attention to everything, writing all her knowledge in her knowledge diary. She enjoys unnecessary adventure and will often get lost or waste time simply exploring everything. She is incredibly self conscious in fighting due to the power difference between her and the rest of the Orion Heroes. Usually, she will avoid fighting with other people and tend to fight alone due to her shying away from relying on others for help. Angela acts incredibly kind to most people on first impressions, with her often acting incredibly polite to those who are quite loud or obnoxious to her. However, once familiar, she will often act more truthful, voicing her opinion to those she is familiar with. She doesn't like to talk about personal issues as she thinks they are a sign of weakness. Most of the time, she doesn't let her emotions get in her way in combat. This can aid her in some situations but in times where she can't find a solution, she will rather lose than get help from others. She rarely gets irritated with anything, often joking about it and moving on. Her ability to let things past is something that she got from Wintervale, which helps her time to time when dealing with annoying people. She treasures the people closest to her over herself as she believes that she can always deal with her own after she helps everyone else. She is incredibly self-conscious about her body and will rarely choose to wear revealing clothes like skirts and sleveless shirts. When someone comments on her beauty, she will often try diverting the topic in a rather overt way. Angela doesn't appear to have a general 'attraction' to men in a way that Dawn does, often trying to change the conversation or simply leaving when Dawn is fawning over a male. Angela is known to admire those who research and are purveyors of knowledge, often going out of her way to meet archeologists and authors. In every city the Orion Heroes go, she always tries to stock up on books and artifacts. She particularly despises those who keep away or destroy knowledge, something that is driving her away from Wintervale. She also has a great love for food along with Kai, often gouging on exotic foods in every city they go to. As such, when the Orion Heroes try to coerce her they will often bribe her with books and food to get her attention. After defeats, she is often characterized to hold back her emotions and simply walk it off. However, her self-morale takes a lot of damage and as such she often sees herself as incredibly weak and pathetic. Due to her inability to seek help, she will often run away and try to not get any of the Orion Heroes involved.